


Half a Pair

by CaesiumDressing



Series: Huxloween 2017: Huxloween Rides Again [18]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Halloween Costumes, Hux as Harley quinn, Huxloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 10:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12408726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaesiumDressing/pseuds/CaesiumDressing
Summary: Hux is late to the costume party he and Kylo are attending.





	Half a Pair

Kylo glanced again at his watch. It wasn’t like Armitage to be late. Usually he was right on time or early. It was Kylo who was 10 minutes late and then nagged about it. Instead, Kylo had been right on time (give or take 5 if he were honest) and Hux was now 20 minutes late. Kylo chewed on his lip and slammed back his beer.

“Nice costume, Kylo!” Rey said from somewhere behind him. Suddenly he had his uncle’s pupil’s arms around his waist. Even though Kylo had stopped training at the dojo years ago he still sometimes to pop by to help Luke with the place. He’d ended up running into Rey one evening when he was fixing a broken training dummy. Apparently she hung around the dojo when she wasn’t training. Kylo would have asked about her family, but he personally knew how difficult it could be to talk about parents, so he didn’t pry.

“You went with the _Suicide Squad_ Joker?” She asked, moving around the front of him, checking out the tattoos he had painted onto his chest.

“Ooooo,” she said, opening the jacket wider to get a look without asking. “Did you do the arms too?”

“Yes,” he replied gently pulling the sequined jacket from her hands. “I’ll show you when we get inside, but it’s way too cold out here.”

“Oh yeah, why are you out here?” Rey asked looking at him quizzically.

“I’m waiting for Hux.” He answered, glancing at his watch again. Hux was almost 30 minutes late now. Kylo was starting to worry.

“Oh, is that the handsome red head everyone’s heard so much about?” she teased, leaning in. “Finally going to introduce him everyone, eh?”

Kylo looked at her confused.

“What do you mean you’ve heard about him? I never told anyone,” he asked, narrowing his eyes.

For a moment Rey looked guilty, but then her back was turned and she was running into the pulsing mass of bodies that filled the house. He had a sneaking suspicion it was that gossip Poe who he’d run into at school while he was having lunch with Hux. On more than one occasion he’d threatened the man with a Scold’s bridle in a non-fun way. Apparently that was not a way to shut him up.

As he contemplated how to get back at Poe he heard steps running up behind him. He gaped at the sight.

It was someone dressed as Harley Quinn from the _Batman Animated Adventures_ cartoon in a skintight latex red and black suit with a jester cap. The face was painted pure white and adorned with a black domino mask but Kylo would recognize those eyes anywhere.

“Sorry I’m late,” Hux said, catching his breath. “You have no idea how hard it is to put one of these on. I probably reek of baby powder.”

“Wow,” Kylo responded not really able to respond right away. His brain short circuited when he noticed that Hux was wearing stilettos.

“Really?” Hux remarked, pulling Kylo out of his daze. “The _Suicide Squad_ Joker?”

“Do you know how expensive a purple suit is? This jacket was in the theater department’s sale bin. I have no idea what it was for originally, but it was 5 bucks. I’m actually rather surprised that you went all the way with the latex suit.”

Hux put a hand on his hip and popped his ass out to one side. Suddenly Kylo was somewhat happy that he was loose fitting pants.

“It’s 40 degrees out here Kylo. Like I’m going to run around in booty shorts and a belly shirt.” Hux scoffed. After a moment, he stepped in close.

“But, confidentially,” he purred, leaning into Kylo’s ear “I may have that one back at my apartment.”

Hux stepped back and grabbed Kylo’s hand.

“C’mon,” he said, tugging him towards the door. “You’ll catch your death out here with no shirt on.”

As Kylo was engulfed by the crowd he silently thanked the person that invented track pants.


End file.
